My Miroku
by Fu Fu's the name
Summary: A morning training session, and an old question. Can these to simple things bring two people together? MirSan OneShot!


**My Miroku**

**Author: Duh! It's me! Fu Fu!  
****Genre: Romance/Romance  
****Warnings: None really, unless you're offended by fluff! Because that's all this story is, pure fluff!  
Disclaimer: Why must you torture me? It kills me to say it, but alas, I will! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**A short little one-shot I think you'll all enjoy. Just something that's been floating around in my head for a while lately. - Fu Fu**

* * *

Sango was walking to a nearby hill, early in the morning, before any of her companions had awoken. She was long over-due for a nice, long training session.

As she came across one of her favorite spots, she couldn't help but stop and let her mind get carried away a bit. This spot was beautiful, it over-looked all of Kaede's village. Which was a second home to the young demon-slayer.

She thought of everything that had happened over the past year and a half, and couldn't stop her thoughts from wandering to a certain perverted monk.

It seemed to be happening more, and more often these days. Her thoughts would suddenly shift to Miroku, and she'd lose herself. She had long ago abandoned the attempt to ignore she had any feelings for him. At first, it had simply been foolish, when she gave up, it was damn near impossible. But yet, so hard to live with. She knew he'd never return her feelings. All he felt for her was lust, she needed something more then that.

She sighed heavily as she walked past the spot. Miroku was interested in anything female, with a pretty face. Why would she be any different? She had nothing special. If anything, she was the least likely for him to love, with the occupation she held. A demon-slayer? What kind of life was that for a women? Or a wife, or mother? She'd heard the whispers before, and she'd hear them again. She tried not to let them bother her. She'd be lying if she said she succeeded.

She pulled the boomerang off her shoulder, and took aim at a far-away tree. She imagined Mirokus face on it, and was about to hurl the Hiraikotsu with all her might, when...

"My, aren't we up early?"

Sango jumped five feet in the air, as she let go of her boomerang, it flew straight past the tree, and hit nose down in the dirt, a hundred or so feet behind it.

She swung around to see Miroku smiling smugly at her. She flared up, "Don't do that!" she demanded. He'd scared the daylights out of her!

He gave her his classic, "innocent" look. "Who? Me?" He asked.

She snorted, as she jogged forward to retrieve her boomerang. When she returned, she slapped his shoulder. "Oww."

"Yes you! You're the only one here! You made me lose concentration!" She shrieked. He flinched. '_Great, make him scared of you, that'll win his heart!'_ she thought. "No, I didn't mean that. I... " She stopped, seeing the weird expression on his face. "...What do you want? Why'd you come out here?"

He smiled brightly. "I merely noticed you were not in the hut, and wanted to make sure you were not in harms way." He assured her.

Sango closed her eye, blocking out the dim light, from the rising sun. _'He was worried about you... and you snapped at him. Way to go!'_ "Oh." She said. Averting her eyes to the pine-needle strewn ground.

"Also..." She looked back up, and saw he had his old perverted grin on. "... it recently occurred to me, I had yet to ask you something..." He got down on one knee, and took her hand in his. "... Sango. Darling, Sango, will you be so kind, as to bear my child?"

Sango looked at him. Staring straight into his eyes, and instead of there usual dancing light, whenever he asked this question, they shone with apprehensiveness, and fright. He really wanted to know! Sango took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"..." Miroku looked like he'd been hit in the face with a plank of wood. "Y-you will?" He stuttered, astounded.

Sango smiled. "If...And only if, you marry me, and never, EVER look at another women, or touch another women again, then I would be happy to bear your child." She said menacingly.

Miroku sweat dropped. "What make you think I would even think of doing such things?" he asked, in mock hurt.

"Oh shut-up!" She said. Trying to take in what she had just agreed to. It had come out as if she had been planning it all along, just waiting for him to ask. Well, he had, and she'd answered.

He stood up, and looked into her eyes seriously. "Are you sure?"

Sango looked at the ground. Feeling her elation starting to plummet. "If you were merely joking, I don't have to be."

She felt him moving closer, and then he used his cursed hand clasped on her chin to raise her eyes to look at him. She gasped when she saw his eyes, which were filled with happiness. "I would never joke about something this important. For it was only important, when I asked you." And then, his lips captured hers, tenderly, and lovingly. Sangos first ever kiss. And she loved every minute of it.

It was several minutes before the need for air over-powered them, forcing them to break apart. She breathed heavily as she leaned against his chest. '_Today, I've managed the impossible. I've made my life. However long that is, I know I'll spend it right here. In the arms of the man I love.'_ She pulled back, and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the village. The others would wake soon, and they would have questions. But she could handle it.

She felt Mirokus hold on her hand tighten. _'I can handle anything, with you by my side. My love, my Miroku.'_

**

* * *

I hope you liked it! Just A little thing I found fun to write, That I just had to get out of my head! See you all later! (If you're old regs!)(RegsRegulars!)**


End file.
